The Magic and The Mystery
by ROBLOXCATSTORM
Summary: Ran has finally found the person she's wanted to be with forever in her life, and to Conan's horror, it's not Shinichi. He's lost hope after all that he's worked for. Who will come to our young detective in his time of need? Adorable KaiShin slashfic. If you can't stomach true love's greatest romance, *don't click*, and *don't review*. Rated T for hotness 'n some profanity B)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"DISCLAIMER:  
Kaito and Shinichi belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei, not me. If I owned them, I would watch them make out. /p

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

-Evanescence, "My Immortal" 

* * *

Ran was calling Shinichi on her cellphone. It wasn't the first time that she was going to have to break the bad news to him. Her brown hair went down her shoulders as usual as she held up the small cellular device, her only connection with her childhood friend who had ultimately disappeared from her life. "Hello, Shinichi..." she said. "I am sorry, but I am going out with Sera and i never told you this... but I always thought you were kind of mean to me, so I am going to go be with my special someone forever instead of waiting for your sorry hide. I have found the one. Good bye Shinichi i mean Conan" Then she stepped out of the detective agency. She went to Wcdonalds to have an amazing dinner date with Sera, her future wife.

Because Shinichi is Conan, he will never be able to tell Ran how he really feels in person and this is really sad. Unless that one blond girl figures out some sort of antidote that lasts for a week and then the fanfiction dies before he even takes it, or worse, some really convoluted stuff happens and the detective boys end up being also 16, this is a total tragedy.

"I am so sad," said Conan, because he cannot be Shinichi, no matter what. Ran dumped him forever. Who will possibly be able to heal his heartache? Who on earth will be the match made in heaven for this poor detective?

"Oh wow look waht we have here" said Kaito who suddenly was sitting in the windowsill. He looked into Conan's eyes. They were raelly, really blue like indescribably (did you know the ancient greeks didnt have a word for blue), like that kind of indescribable.

Conan threw something really hard at him (ex. a brick) because this is clearly not a joke fanfiction and is so serious that the author had to take a break every three paragraphs to make stupid animesque jokes. Then Kaito ate like, 3 candies that were his favorite flavor which was clearly strawberry shortcake deluxe. Kaito really likes candy, this is my headconan and you cant do anyhting about it.

Kaito shook his head (sort of like a dog but more bishounen) and Conan watched as water droplets flew from his head in slow motion because it was raining outside and Kaito is an attractive magician who definitely didnt just fly in on a hang glider and is definitely not kaito kid.

"Youre kaito kid" said conan. "no way" said kaito "i am not anything i am just smoke and mirrors." He winked sarcastically.  
"Dont give me that sass kid i will catch you" siad conan and then he took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed one of his arms to his leg by accident and sat there looking pitiful and completely idiotic. Kaito put his hand on conans head (OH MY GOSH THEY TOUCHED)

PARAGRAPH BREAK. KAITO JUST TOUCHED CONAN ON THE HEAD. IM SCREAMING. okay back 2 the story! rate comment like subscribe follow favorite me!

(OKAY SO KAITO JUST PET CONAN LIKE A DOG) Conan growled because he is mad. Kaito kid laughed and started eating more candy with his other hand. Between like, six lolly pops he said 'ha you couldnt catch me any day of the week even if its childrens day on golden week, a national holiday in our very own nihon" then he stepped out of the window and fell two stories and didnt get hurt. He dropped 1 lolly pop though. Im sorry...

Conan looked out the window at Kaito who was standing there and Kaito whistled (picture woody in toy story 2 wishtling for the dog) and a giant dove flew down from the rooftop and Kaito climbed on its back. It was still raining and the dove didnt want to fly so they just walked down the street. Conan sighed because Kaito is hot and he definitely had just forgotten about Ran forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

_If you don't know where you are going, you might wind up someplace else._  
-Evanescence

* * *

Kaito started whistling the exact tune to his own tv show pretendign that he wasnt actually doing that. However he forgot that he was sitting on a giant dove who responded to whistles so the dove got mad and decided to eat Kaito. the end

OR NOT

Kaito woke up in his room. Why was he in his room he was just being eaten by Scruffy the wonder dove. Where was his hot boyfriend Shinichi. I dont know dont ask me im the narrator. He picked up the clock and it said Tuesday. This was a day before what just happend.

'Oh it was all a dream' siad Kaito. "That oculd never happen. Ill never have my husbando Kudo to be there for me" he sighed LOUDLY. The magical genie in the sky heard his wish and then Conan woke up and he was Shinichi and he was like 'wow now i can go be boyfreinds with kaito' so he snuck out of the detective agency and then he put some clothes on. Then Shincihi realized that he had just walked seveal blocks in public without any clothes on, and everyone had laughed at him.

Conan woke up. Luckily that had been a dream also. He was having a dream inside a dream and it was completely ridiculous of a notion that anything other than an antidote could make him be 16 again. He did not believe in true loves magic, tragically, so this could never happen. "Dang it if only there was another way" he said. "I just want to make out with Kaito under better circumstances"

So in the meantime on this day wchih was definitely not a dream Kaito was just walkin down the street feeling the rhythem, the rhythynjm of the beat. He stopped next to an alley and saw some bad guys who were up to no good.

Some dude grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the alley and were like 'hey this guy needs some medicine' so they gave him The Pill and then he woke up and hey does this sond familitar to you? im trying to do a twist on it. Anyway kaito woke up and he was 6 but all his clothes fit him as if they had also suffered form the apotoxin. The truth is that this actually happened. They accidentally spilled some of the drug on kaitos clothes and the clothes also got small. So anyway Kaito was really confused and his clothing said 'why dont you go see shinichi maybe he can help considering this just hapened to you' and so kaito mustered up all the love in his heart and set off to find shinichi and ask what exactly to do.

* * *

Thanks guys for all the reviews so far!

Hey conanfan1412, Conan is NOT gay. he is KAITO-SEXUAL. Conan doesn't exhibit any gay or gay-like behavior, especially not the several kinds listed in my Gay Boys Handbook. He would love Kaito no matter what gender he was. Deal!

Thanks for the support, ayumixgenta4ever. I won't let you down. Not ever. Unless its a choice between you and the entire Kaishin fandom, in which case I will definitely watch every Kaishin AMV known to man. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

_He'll tell you he's the king_  
_Of these barrio streets_  
_Moving up to Shangri-La_  
_Came by his wealth as a matter of luck_  
_Says he never broke no law_  
_Two time loser running out of juice_  
_Time to move out quick_  
_Heard a rumour going round_  
_Jimmy's going down_  
_This time it's gonna stick_

-Evanescence, "Dr. Feelgood"

* * *

"Move aside kuroba kaito" said Inspector shiratori 'i am the one who seeks the heart of kudo shinichi'. he shoved 6 year old kaito away as he knocked on the door with a bouquet of flowers

Kaitou woke up realizing he had fallen asleep again and had a really weird dream. He was in conans house. How did he get in here, he wondered. Then eh had a flashback because sometimes you wake up and you forget stuff because you dont have enough oxygen, usually from sleep apnea. Anyway Kaito looked around and then remembered that he had gotten to Conans house by taking a leisurely stroll and...FLASHBACK.

Kaito knocked on the big door. Conan opened it and they both gazed into each otheres eyes in a moment of pure bliss and perfection. Conans intellighent analytical attitude and Kaitos slightly more violet (btu not really) eyes that were filled with joy and sorrow and pranksterish humour. (i added a u in humour to make me osund BRITISH, which means im SMART.) They had been standing there looking romantically ino each tohers eyes for five minutes when Kogoro walked up to them.

"are you having a staring contest with your friend conan' he aksed.

Conan realized that he looked really silly. "No" he said.

"Okay whatever you say," said Kogoro, who went back to drink more alcohol. Conan went out side with Kaito.

""How did this happen"? he said to him.

"I dont know actually," said Kaito, "but my clothes told me to come here and look for you."

"Your clothes? What do you mean-" said Conan and then he was interrupted by Kaitos shirt.

"My name is Philip and Kaito is my best friend" said the shirt loudly.

"Since when can shirts talk" said Conan.

"Since it accidentally got aptx 4868 residue on it" said Kaito. "I didnt know it could bring inanimate objects to life?"

"Well, looks like youre stuck with a talking shirt," said Conan, "but this shirt also needs to know that it cannot get in the way of my romance with Kaito. Do you get that straight?"

"Yes," said the shirt which was scared because it had only been alive for five minutes and didnt know anything about the power of love.

"I should teach it the ways of the power of love," said Kaito "because then it will undertsnatnd what we mean."

"Kaito," said Shincihi, "I have always felt that you are the one for me ever since i laid eyes on you at the first heist i went to"

"Which one?" said Kaito

"The clock tower thing, I think" saisd Conan "although I think you were the one before that."

"Yeah same" said Kaito and then Conan said "Hold on there what are we even going to do about your sleeping arraingements"

"Can I stay here?" said Kaito "It would be like a cool sleepover!"

"Yes" said Conan "And we can stay up super late and play truth or dare extreme edition."

"And" said Kaito "We can give Kogoro a makeover!"

Conan chuckled because he thought of Kogoro with too much makeup. "We will definitely do that but we will have to clean it up before he wakes up or else we will be in dead meat."

"Dead to rights" said Kaito and then they went back inside. "Hey Kogoro ojisan this is Kaito and he needs a place to stay he can go to school can he stay here?"

"No" said Kogoro "I mean yes" he said as Ran kicked him in the shins.

* * *

Review reply time! Hooray!

Ayumixgentaforever, I know it sounded like betrayal, but Kaishin's purpose of existence is for the greater good. What you're saying is making me sound like a crazy person. Which I ain't.

Shinjitsuwaitsumokaishin, thanks for the spelling corrections. I sometimes get way to caught up in the moment for things like spelling to get in my way. I am just a vessel for Kaishin's eternal purpose 3 3 3

No, magicianofthesilvereyes, I don't know what's going to hapen to Scruffy the wonder dove. Pray for his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_  
_Take me away (take me away)_  
_A secret place (a secret place)_  
_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

-Evanescence, "Pocketful of Sunshine"

Kaito woke up again. THis time hie was sitting in a therapist chair. "hello kaito" said a mystery voice.

"what happen" said Kaito. "Wheres Kudou Shinichi my one and only love"

"You must find him in the dreams. you will not be able to escape the dream world until you find the answer"

"what"

"the moral of the story"

"oh ok" said kaito and then he woke up and he was in a void. "Shincihi where are you we have to get out of the dream world..."

Shincihis voice answered from afar full of vigor and deduction "I dont know" it was music to kaitos ears to hear his melodically tuned voice. Kaito is biased and thinks Shinichi sounds good btw. just an authors note

"I hate to say this Shinichi but once I find you we're not making out right away because i think making out with you in fake dream world isn't really morally right"

"Whatever you say..." said Shincihi.

* * *

Guess what its time for... Review REplies!

Thanks for another review, Ayumixgentaforever! I couldn't have made it this far without you XD;; either way, I might end up including your little cameo scene... so cute!

Magicianofthesilvereyes, no, I didn't mean Scrufy the wonder dove was going to die or anything! He's just a dream dove he doesnt actually exist. Sorry to make you so concerned! I'm not here to kill giant doves. I'm here for kaishin makeoutz! One day our heroes will be able to kiss! =D


	5. Chapter 5

_History shows again and again how nature points up the folly of man _  
_Godzilla!_

-Evanescence, "Godzilla"

* * *

"Kaito, I don't think I'm ready for this. I need some space."

Kaito knew this answer was coming. He couldn't wrap his head around it. By now, he thought to himself, they should be a lot more than just friends. "Dang it, Tantei-kun. I just want to make you happy, is that not what you want?"

"If you want to make me happy, give me some space," said Conan. "I don't know if I can handle a relationship right now."

"Fine, if that's how it is," said Kaito. He vanished into the moonlight, his cape billowing behind him. Kogoro turned over in his bed and continued to snore.

"I'll show him," said Kaito. "I'll show him what happens when you reject me, the world famous Kaitou Kid."

* * *

"What do you need, Kid-sama? I've always wondered when you'd take the time to stop by my lair."

"Quit the scary witch act," said Kaito. "I don't care about that right now. I don't care about Kid, either. Just give me a love potion. It's important."

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush," said Akako. "Too bad that it's not for me." She handed him a vial. "You'll pay for this later, do you understand? I don't have a lot of these in stock."

"Fine, fine," said Kaito. "Tell me how it works?"

"Just drink it."

"Works for me."

* * *

"This is not a joke broadcast," said the news reporter. "There is a real giant lizard on the loose in Beika-cho."

"What?" said Conan. He was sitting on the Mouris' couch just chilling out and drinking some orange juice.

The chopper cameras were circling around a Gomera-like creature rampaging in the streets. It stepped on the elementary school.

"That's good," said Conan.

Kogoro slammed the door open. "Come on, brat and six year old, we need to get to the police station right away!" He picked up Conan in one arm and Ran followed him closely behind into a cop car. "We have to stop this rampaging beast, and who other than Sleeping Kogoro to figure out its weakness?"

"Which one of us is the brat?" said Ran.

"Ran, I am drunk."

Conan gave Kogoro one of ***Those Looks*** when Kogoro wasn't looking at him.

* * *

"We should use bazookas," said Takagi.

"No, that's not even enough. We need at least sixteen tanks," said Megure. He drew on a large chart. "Alpha team, you go around this corner and start ramming your cars into its feet. Hopefully it'll stop moving."

"Guys, I watched the most recent Gomera movie, I should know what to do," said Shiratori. "We need to find another monster for it to fall in love with and return to the ocean together. That's how it ended."

"Everyone knows that movie wasn't canon," said Chiba.

"Look, Chiba, I do not care whether or not your stupid movie continuity works," said Shiratori, glaring at Chiba's concerned expression. "Save that for your nerd club." He crossed his arms irritably.

Chiba scuttled away to the corner of the room.

"We're fighting a real monster, not a movie director's imaginary creature," said Megure. "What works in movies won't always work in real life."

"Maybe that means that even though the military is always useless in movies, maybe it'll be actually useful here," said Sato.

"Good thinking," said Takagi. "Let's get more tanks."

"We're here," said Kogoro, "and I'm drunk, which usually brings on the Sleeping Kogoro routine faster, hic." He slumped himself into a desk chair.

_Well,_ Conan thought to himself, _I don't know how to stop this thing yet, so Sleeping Kogoro won't show up for a while yet._ He followed Ran over to the military defense planning table and peered at the map on the desk.

Shiratori picked up his radio and listened. "Dang it, the cop cars didn't do anything. What do we do now, chief?"

"Start the tanks," said Megure.

"Why don't you use a tranquilizer?" said Conan. Everybody looked down at him.

"It'll fall on buildings," said Takagi. "We can't risk more damage."

"Maybe we can lure it closer to the ocean," said Sato. "What does the monster seem to be going after?"

"Sato-san, most of the time the monster has just come up here to wreak havoc, not with any goal in mind," said Shiratori.

A police officer ran into the office. "Megure-keibu, we need you and your squad to relocate to the roof. The monster's getting close."

"All right," said Megure. They got in an elevator to the top. Conan snuck along.

They looked out over the Tokyo skyline. The lizard monster was right there. Conan got out a soccer ball and shot the mosnster in the face with a giant soccer ball. It fell over and started crying. It said "no shinichi sama dont do this to me i love you"

"Did you hear that" said Ran "It just said Shinichi the name of my psuedo boyfriend"

Conan knocked out Ran with the tranquilizer for daring to say that he was attracted to her at all and then went down the elevator and went up to the godzilla monster's side

"I am so sorry Kaito" siad Conan as the gomera ripoff started crying.

"Sorry it has ot be this way" said Kaito and then it died.

Conan screamed to the heavens a single word. "NO!"

* * *

Did you like the ending? :D Well, whether or not you did, it's review time!

Oh, conai2gether5ever, I'm so sorry for your loss. ConAi, or AiCon as some of you call it, is the most vicious and vile ship there is in the Meitantei Conan fandom, next to """HeiShin""". I hope you will cut your losses and come over to the dark side, I mean...the KaiShin side. We have loads of cookies. :3

conanfan1412, glad to see you back after chapter 2. However, no, no matter HOW much you insist, they are definitely not gay. Look at this chapter. Does Conan look gay enough to make out with Godzilla!Kaito? I dodn't think so. Guess again!


	6. Chapter 6

_Without a soul _  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _  
_Until you find it there_  
_ And lead it back home_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_ Wake me up inside_  
_ (I can't wake up) _  
_Wake me up inside _  
_(Save me) _  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

-Evanescence, "Wake Me Up Inside"

* * *

Kaito woke up again and this time Shincihi was right next to him. THey were in a white void again. He remembered everything tha thad jsut haapened.

"Shinichi you are terrible what you did back there. You killed me," he said as Shincihiw oke up.

"Look I didnt have a choice. Kaito we need to get to the bottom of this and stop dreaming."

"Btw Shinichi sama is this my dream or your dream or both?"

Meanwhile, in real life, Ran is crying over Conan's comatose body and also Aoko is sobbing over an unconscious Kaito. "When will you wake up" the both asked simultaneously...

"Who knows," said Shinichi. "Maybe you're the fake, and I'm real."

"But," said Kaito, "Did you have a dream where a mystery voice told you to find the truth and then you could escape?"

"No" said SHinichi, "Maybe you're the real one... anyways we should figure out what to do. Do we have to make out for this to work?"

"You're not getting the freaking point," said a disembodied voice. "True love isn't all about making out."

"It's not?" asked Kaito.

"There are a lot more things to it than that," said a suddenly embodied voice. It was a talking weasel.

Shinichi and Kaito stared at it. The weasel looked back at them with a sharp, knowing look.

Shinchi put a hand to his head. "I think we are on drugs in this dream."

The weasel snapped its fingers. "Listen up, little homies," it said. "You aren't leaving the dream world until you both learn the true meaning of love. You'll keep waking up forever, dog."

"How can you say that?" asked Kaitou Kid. "I mean, look at us. No matter what happens, we'll always be together, ready and willing to make out with each other."

"I don't know if you're even capable of learning anything," said the weasel. "It may be the unfortunate fact that the powers above unfortunately don't think it's worth it for you two to achieve a healthy relationship, unfortunately."

"I didn't get any of that," said Shinichi.

The weasel sighed. "Looks like we'll just have to try again, won't we?"

* * *

It's what we've all been waiting for: review replies!

No, ayumixgentafan, not yet. Patience is the wisest choice right now. There are a few things I have to get to before I can even include any of the detecitve boys in this...

meitanteikaitou24, i am sorry that I offended you by mentioning Godzilla in this fanfiction. I'll be sure to never do it again.

Wow Ariel Ariel, you are so totally right, I will try my hardest to make this fic even more kawaii to suit your demands (*w*)


	7. Chapter 7

_There is no pain you are receding_  
_A distant ship smoke on the horizon_  
_You are only coming through in waves_  
_Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_  
_When I was a child_  
_I caught a fleeting glimpse_  
_Out of the corner of my eye_  
_I turned to look but it was gone_  
_I cannot put my finger on it now_

-Evanescence, "Comfortably Numb"

* * *

It had been a completely normal day, at least for Ran. She had gone to school, learned things, come home, and made dinner. She literally had no other hobbies no matter how much anyone insisted that clearly she at least knew karate. Anyway, Ran was having a normal mundane day and no one was going to mess with it. She had been having secret makeouts on the school roof with Sera, but that was also normal, and she wouldn't let anyone bother her about it.

Conan had come home the night before after sneaking out to go to a Kaitou Kid heist miles away and was too exhausted to go to school. He had the most amazing stamina, though. She saw on the newscasts the following day that he had chased the Kid through the streets on bicycle, hang glider, and grappling hook, and had walked home for miles after the bicycle had been burnt up in an unfortunate explosion. Ran saw this as completely normal and not at all exactly akin to how Shinichi acted at the clock tower heist.

"What a smart kid," said Ran. "Conan should really encourage his friends to get more exciting and marketable hobbies."

She went to check on Conan. He was likely reading comics in bed. She walked in but he was still asleep. It was 3 pm he must have been mondo exhausted. She tried to wake Conan up but he didnt respond.

"Uh oh" said Ran. "This is not good I should call Dr. Ariade?" She picked up the phone and did that.

"Hello ran? Whats up?"

"Conan has been asleep for hours and won't respond when I try to wake him up" said Ran.

"Well it sounds like hes in a coma" said Ariade, "Just take him over to the hospital and we'll hook him up to a few comfy devices that can monitor his brain."

"Okay," said Ran, "I will leave a note for Dad, too."

* * *

Just what you needed at the end of the day: review repliez!

Okay, conanfan1412, this is the last straw. How far are you willing to take your sick fantasy agenda? There is nothing gay about the relationship between Kaito and Shinichi. It _transcends_ gay, in fact. I will write a report on this if I have to.

Ayumixgentaforever, the plot comes before your demands. Waiting is key in our agreement. Leave the parcel at our meeting place at 2 a.m. or I won't even consider an omake featuring your favorite couple.

I_RULE_THE_WORLD!, I don't know who you're fooling, but Kaito is not real. If he was real, thousands of fangirls would be after him. Unless ... unless you are really him. In which case, how did you like chapter 5?


	8. Chapter 8

_Take a look to the sky just before you die_  
_It is the last time you will_  
_Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky_  
_Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_  
_Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery_  
_He hears the silence so loud_  
_Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_  
_Now they will see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

-Evanescence, "For Whom The Bell Tolls"

Kaito woke up again. He was looking straight into The eye holes of a skull. Why was There a skull?

The skull was also a skeleton attached to it. It reached up a bony hand and stroked Kaito's face.

Kaito was weirded out by This but he didn't want to offend the skeleton so he didn't interrupt. Then the skeleton took on a different appearance. It was made out of shiny red metal and its eyes were like flashlights and it had long fingers and it touched Kaito on The forehead with one of its reptilian claws. Then Kaito was a skeleton, also.

"Is That you, Shinichi?" asked Kaito.

The skeleton smiled at him.

"Is That a yes or a no Mr. skeleton?"

The skeleton gaped its lower jaw as if it was gasping. Spiders crawled out of its empty mouth. Then it spoke. "Fifteen men on The dead mans chest," it said in a scary voice. It was like as if a pipe organ called your name. Kaito shivered even Though he was a skeleton.

Blood began to pour from barrels That were right above Them. The sky was red but parts of it were black and The blood flowed like rain from Those holes in The red cloud, down sewers and through cities of skeletal people, always toiling away at Things That never should have come into existence, never truly having lived, never noticing They were dead in the first place. Kaito would become one of Them, forever discontent in his own existence, never noticing that there was a simple way out, The easiest path, to escape from The flesh, The blood and The sound. It called out to his heart, but he had none, as said organ had withered away like everyThing else, replaced by a tin man's poor copy. He needed a wizard.

The wizard was present, a form in his brain, slowly melting into real life. Its face was Shinichi's, but The body was different. It was old, rotting, decrepit, almost skeletal but not quite at That point yet. Kaito walked up to it, looked into its face, held it close. Whatever was left of Shinichi was still his.

The corpse looked up at Kaito. It opened its mouth, but noThing was said. A viscous plume of blood flowed at a slow rate out of its mouth, trickling down The skeleton's arms. The eyes disengaged Themselves, slowly decomposing until Their sockets lacked Kaito's favorite pair of blue irises, forever gone, only a memory now. The heart on this doll still beat, Throbbing as if blood could still flow Through its veins and arteries, an endless back and forTh routine. The heart was dreaming.

It was at This point That Kaito became lucid.

"This is a dream," said Kaito. "I'm not really a skeleton, and That skeleton isn't real." Then he wasn't a skeleton, and The other skeleton was gone. But where was Shincihi? Wasn't he having This dream also?

"I'm inside yoru mind" said Shinichis voice. "That was scary."

"Sorry about That," said Kaito.

"Dont let skeletons touch you, They do weird stuff wiTh your mind, okay love?" Shinichi said That in a really cute and endearing tone.

"Okay honey muffin," said Kaito.

"Only I call you honey muffin," said Shincihi. "But you can call me Shincihi."

"Whatever you say, Shinichi sama." They would have kissed but That would have meant Kaito making out with himself and That is not allowed.

Kaito woke up again.

* * *

Wasn't that a doozy! Here's some review replies:

'me', I will take your criticisms to heart. Thanks for the spelling error fix but I dont know how to go back and edit hte chapters. Oh welll! BTW, this is the most realistic story I've ever written, I don't even know where yu even got that from.

And as for you, 'wow', Thanks so much! I hope that this chapter will satisfy your kaishin needs! XD Kaisihn 4ever :3


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails, across the sea of years _  
_With no provision but an open face, along the straits of fear_

-Evanescence, "Kashmir"

* * *

Shinichi woke up, except he was Conan. It was an ordinary day at the Agency, a humid summer Saturday. Kogoro was already awake and gone for the day. He heard the sound of breakfast being made in the kitchen. After his daily toiletries, he went out to the kitchen to see what exactly was on the menu.

"Good morning, Kaito-niichan," said Conan. "What are you making?"

"Your favorite," said Kaito. "Omurice."

"Oh man."

Kaito handed Conan the delicious plateful of food. As Kaito ate his own breakfast, he couldn't help but see a slight resemblance to Shinichi as Conan enjoyed his food with genuine thankfulness. It was a trick of the mind, he concluded. Memories washing over from ten years ago, flashbacks submerging from the darkest corners of his latent subconscious causing him to see Shinichi when Conan was really the one there. Of course, it would be ridiculous if his suspicions weren't anything but correct. Or were they?

"I'm going out for the day," said Conan. "Ayumi and I are partners on a science project and we have to get started."

"All right, Conan-kun," said Kaito. He sighed. There went his observation tactic. Kaito went up to his room and laid on his bed, unsure of what he felt. It had been a bad habit to watch Conan from afar, indulging in his ridiculous flights of fancy, suspecting that maybe his childhood bestest friend in the whole world was actually going undercover as his little brother. To think, he and Shinichi as foster brothers. That was symbolic in some twisted, fateful way.

Conan had sensed something about Kaito that was different in his tone. It was a series of small inflections, tiny differences in how he talked, and how the tension of the room had been very high compared to any other morning breakfast. He was totally on to him, wasn't he? The science project excuse wasn't a lie or anything, but it was definitely going to be useful to get out of the house and let Kaito calm down about his suspicions. He needed to get Agasa to call Kaito up that evening.

Kaito opened up a picture album in the agency. Flipping several pages back, he saw himself there, and his identical stranger turned best friend, Shinichi. Now it was different. It was like someone had pulled this Shinichi out from a snapshot ten years ago, given him a pair of glasses, and stuck him in the wrong house and in the wrong time.

Why would Shinichi be running amok as a six year old? What kind of crazy stuff had to happen for this to occur? The weirder kind of magic (not the kind Kaito practiced, of course), or some sort of experiment gone wrong? Did some mystic give him a curse? Of course, none of this explained the secrecy, either. Why would Shinichi be pretending to not be himself? He could be going to high school with Kaito right now, the fingerprints tested and confirmed, sitting in class learning their normal curriculum, even if he didn't exactly look the part. But no, of course he had to fake his identity and go to elementary school and overdo the naive kid act. What a card he had played.

Of course, this was all hypothetical.

Kaito realized that he was dreaming again.

"Not freaking again," he said. "At least this isn't reality, and I really do know who conan is."

Conan walked into Kaito's room, as if he had never left. "Oh gosh is this a dream? We're having another dream, right?"

"Yeah, dude we're literally adoptive brothers in this alternate universe."

"I know right, that's hilarious," said Conan. "I'm so glad it was Ran in that position and not you. I wouldn't have been able to take a breakup call from you. Much worse things would have happened."

"Hold on," said Kaito. "If I'm here, where's Ran?"

* * *

Reviews!

**Rattus Norvegicus:** Evanescencé is the best musical team I have ever seen on this flat earth. Please never speak ill of them again. I'm glad you like the fic though ^(^-^)^ (its kirby!~)

**conanfan1412**, I'm glad you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. Ive been trying to pay attention to typos but school is really hard and I can only type these super early (cuz i dont want my parents to know about this!) In the meantime, I hope you're prepared to testify against the entirety of this chapter in regards to your little gay agenda. This bond goes beyond mortal bounds, and gayness is so mortal.

**I_RULE_THE_WORLD!**, i'm really sorry about chapter 8. Hey if you're kaito kuroba, then don't you know what happens at the end anyway? (Email me so I know!) Do you do everything in ALL the fan fictions people write? Please tell me. I need to know how this works.

**Magicianofthesilvereyes,** youre going to not like this news. Scruffy the wonder dove is also in a coma., but he knows this,s o thats why he was a giant dove in chapter 1 and 2. XD (Okay I know comas are not funny but still!)


	10. Chapter 10

_When I saw it I was amazed_  
_One time glory right in my gaze_  
_I saw the sorrow, I saw the joy_  
_Right in the darkness none could destroy_

-Evanescence, "Sole Survivor"

* * *

Kaito woke up. he was in the crazy white void room again, sitting right next to a shinichi who was like super grateful that when he was in the crazy white room he was still shinichi.

"I feel ran now," said kaito. "like i didnt realize you were being such a jerk till i was in her shoes" he said.

"Give me a break here kaito chan i had reasons for all that" said shinichi who was now shinichi and much more comfortable being 16 instead of 6 and not having to do a science project with ayumi.

"Excuse me" said a mYSERy voice. Kaito and shincihi looke dup. "Are you two getting along well?"

"Well not exactly at this moment but-" They stared at the newcomer because they were not a weasel or a disembodied voice. It was a teenager.

"It is I ROBLOXCATSTORM" said the girl. "And I am the owner of this fanfiction."

"How do you spell that" asked shichini.

"Just roll with it" said ROBLOXCATSTORM. "I have a message for you from the real world."

"By the real world do you mean where we're awake?" said Kaito.

"No I mean the real, non anime world. You live in an anime" said ROBLOXCATSTORM and then she flipped her hair dramatically.

"You fricking liar," said Kaito. "Im sure. Anime is where much more ridiculous things happen."

"Well I dont care if you believe it or not. I'm writing my own lines here." ROBLOXCATSTORM shrugged. "And I just wrote that I shrugged. If I want to I can write things that you do other than answer my questions snarkily."

"Can you make us make out" said Shincihi. "That would be nice!"

"Nah I dont feel like it," said ROBLOXCATSTORM. "Im not in the mood for mushy stuff. It needs plot development or it feels empty."

"I never feel empty with Shinichi sama at my side," said Kaito. "It doesnt matter how or why, our makeouts are important."

"You guys sure are a troublesome case," said ROBLOXCATSTORM. "It's going to take a lot more dream sequences for you to figure out the true value of love and friendship mixed together to create the ultimate bond..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Shinchi.

"That's what I'm trying to get you to find out yourself, lovebirds." ROBLOXCATSTORM snapped her fingers and then they winked out of consciousness.

* * *

Just when you thought you couldn't get enough, review replies!

**Ay**umixgent**afan,** you haven't done your side of the deal yet. We agreed on this. You do my demands first, and then I'll put a scene in the fanfiction. I'm thinking Chapter 14. Get back to me on the matter by Friday or there won't be anything for you to fall back on.

Shirubaaburetto, thanks for the review! I saw some of your stuff and it's pretty good also. Maybe I'll put Akai in here too, but you never know, there might be a twist :y

Magicianofthesilvereyes, I am sorry for offendign you. I didnt know that your grandma was in a coma. I hope she is OK. :(


	11. Chapter 11

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot_

Evanescence, "Livin' On A Prayer"

* * *

Conan, who was going by his new name, Alcoholic Beverage, walked down the street wearing a black trenchcoat trying not to look conspicuous. "Today is looking very evil," he said. Meanwhile, Conan was getting ready for a nice day at school. He put on his backpack and after eating breakfast he left to meet his friends. He looked down the alleyway and saw Kaito there. "Hey Kaito what's up?" he said. Kaito looked down at him with an unfamiliar stare. Then Conan noticed that Kaito was wearing all black (not his school unfiorm either) and he had a bloody knife in his hands and in the back was a dead middle aged guy. "HOLD ON" said Conan "Youre not the love of my life honey dear Kaito, youre a Man in Black." He kicked a soccer ball right into Bad Kaito's face and then the bad Kaito stood up again and started laughing. "I presume you are Edogawa Conan," he said. "There won't be any mercy for you, Kudo SHnichi." Conan did that scared face when he said his real name and then he ran off.

Evil Conan, aka Alcoholic Beverage, stepped out of the shadowier part of the alleyway. "That was great," he said.  
Then another Kaito showed up with his card gun aimed right at Bad Kaitos face. "Not so fast eager mc beaver," he said. "Not that youre a beaver. Now, I will give you on the count of five to stand down and stop being evil. Ichi, ni, san, roku,"

"You said six," said Alcoholic Beverage.

"I AM SORRY, MY JAPANESE ISN'T VERY GOOD," said Kaito. He shot ten cards into Bad Kaito's face. Bad Kaito fell over and collapsed in a pile of cards.

"There's going to be heck to pay for that little maneuver," said Alcoholic Beverage. He removed several throwing stars from his pockets. "I have much deadlier objects to throw back at you." He jumped onto the walls using his shinobi ninja skills and threw three of the stars at Kaito. They were super fast and made of deadly metal. "Give me a break," said Kaito. He swore a bunch in Japanese and then caught all three of teh throwing stars except one got lodged in his Kaitou Kid hat. "Close, but not cigar," said Kaito. Alcoholic beverage scowled and took off his black trenchcoat revealing a shadowy shinobi uniform. "You can't ever defeat us." He ninja jumped into the shadow of the night.

"Well that was interesting,' said Kaito. "I am going to call up the real Conan and he will help us disengage these dopplegangers."

Meanwhile at the Black Org HQ, Alcoholic Beverage was trying to calm down after the events that he had just witnessed by practicing his favorite sport, breakdancing. (This is because breakdancing is evil.) He thoguht back to what had just happneed. The real Kaito had shown up and mauled Bad kaito whose codename was Distilled Gluten Product. He needed backup. He called up his mom, Belmont.

"Hey Belmont could you whip up a couple more Kaito clones," said Alcoholic Beverage. "Also can you think of some better names."

"Sure," said Belmont. She turned around and pulled a lever. Six more Kaitos appeared, already evil and raring to steal some wallets.

"You guys are all under command of the Black organization," said Belmont. "Dont do anything stupid, also stay away from your real version, Kuroba Kaito. He likes to shoot cards at people."

"Okay mom," said the clones. Belmont did an evil laugh as the clones decided to go rob some banks. "Oops I forgot to give them codenames. Oh well, it's not like that is a big deal or anything," she shrugged. "I'm goign to go make out with Gin."

Kaito #3 (he assumed he was the third one idk) had just finished dining and dashing when he noticed a pair of glasses eyes following him. "Can I help you?" he asked the little kid. "Oh yes," said Conan. "You can help me by telling me where your headquarters are located. I have all the FBI outside this restaurant right now and if you make one false move, your'e dead." Kaito #3 looked outside to see if he was telling the truth and he saw a bunch of people staring at him through the window and flashing their badges menacingly. They shined in the moonlight like political fangs. "Okay, I'll go quietly," said Kaito #3. "Just kidding!" He jumped straight upwards and used his super clone strength to break a hole in the ceiling and escape. He flew towards the moon and as everybody looked up they could see the silhouette of Kaito #3 standing there looking menacing and evil.

"Come down from there right now young man or I will shoot," said Jodie, aiming a bazooka at Kaito #3. Kaito pointed a finger back at the bazooka and it shot out a heat ray and melted the bazooka. "That's too bad Jodie-sensei," said Conan. "Let me try something." He kicked a soccer ball at Kaito #3 but he floated away and dodged it. "Okay I'm out of ideas."

"I won't surrender unless you give in to my demands," said Kaito #3. "I want to be the real Kaito. Have the current one executed."

"No way," said Conan. "You're not the real Kaito, and you're going to jail anyway."

"It doesn't matter who the real Kaito is, just as long as you're with him, right?" Kaito #3 called out. "What a card, literally!" And he shot more cards at Conan. Suddenly a shadow swept by, taking the cards before they could hit Cone. Conan looked over and saw Alcoholic Beverage crouching with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Paper cuts sure do go deep," said Alcoholic Beverage. "Go to him now, Conan. Not the fake one, the real one. I believe in you." Then Alcoholic Beverage keeled over, 100% dead. Conan looked down at his dead clone and shed a single tear.

"what's the problem tantei-kun?" said Kaito #3. "He's just a clone, it doesnt matter if hes dead!" He laughed. Conan looked up and scowled. "He was a person, even if he was me but evil!" Then he ran off to look for the real Kaito. Conan found him at his house, watching the event on TV. "Dude are you okay?" asked Kaito. "I saw everything that happened. What if I go to jail instead of Kaito #3?"

"No man it's okay, they can't do anything to you, you're the original and this guy's abotu to be caught." Then Kaito's expression changed to one of evil.

"You're not really, are you..." said Conan. "Yes," said Kaito #4, "a clone. But does it really matter? I have all my memories and I love you just as much as he did, over there." He motioned to a corner where Kaito the first and original was lying in a puddle of blood. "Who will you love now?"

Conan shook with the anger feeling. "I can't love you if you killed him," said COnan. "THe original Kaito would never murder anyone. You and your clone friends have done horrible things." He started to cry except he was still mad. "I'll never forgive you for this!" Then he took out a gun. "You're coming with me to the police station."

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Kaito #4. "You could just bury the body, drop the matter, make out with me. It doesn't matter where or when, right? Just as long as it's the same Kaito, and I'm the best you've got..."

Then it clicked. Conan realized that this was not real, and that he had been dreaming for the billionth time.

"Nice job," said Kaito #4. "You figured it out."

"Where's the real Kaito?" said Conan.

"He's dead. His dream is over. You'll see him again the next time you awaken."

Suddenly three more Kaitos showed up at the door, they were Kaitos #2, #5, and #6. "Heeeyyy whats up Kaito #4," said Kaito #2. "Showing Tantei-Kun his little lesson for today? How about we all make out." The Kaitos began to do that. More and more of them showed up through the front door, slipped through the windows, down the chimney, making out with each other. Conan watched in horror as the natural laws of life broke one by one before his eyes. This was not right. There had to be limits.

Shinichi woke up again.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

I_RULE_THE_WORLD!, thanks for telling me about the whole clone thing. It got pretty awkward, but I tried to avoid those parts for you. Hopefully the clone deal hasn't left that much on your psyche plate! Tell me more about what it's like being Kaitou Kid-sama!

So, you've finally complied, ayumixgentafan. Couldn't take that pressure, could you? I had the red pill or blue pill sort of thing going on. Fear not, if your actions comply with mine, I will bring about the results you want. When your shipment arrives, call me. We have some more details to work out. See you in Chaper 12!

Conanfan1412, you didn't leave a review, but I *did* look up the studying materials you linked me to. Maybe they're a little gay. I wouldn't put it past Kaito, at least.


	12. Chapter 12

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_  
_Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies_  
_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_  
_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young or let us live forever_  
_We don't have the power but we never say never_  
_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_  
_The music's for the sad men_

-Evanescence, "Forever Young"

* * *

Kaito jolted out of his sleep. That was some nightmare. It took a couple minutes for him to stop hyperventilating, but once that was over, the memories of the nightmare slowly dissipated. All Kaito could remember was that it had been very, very bad, and it gave him a strong sense of deja vu. Either way, he got out of the hoverbed and was dressed by the automatically attaching clothes, then went down the esca-stair-ivators to the kitchen, where a robotically prepared breakfast awaited him.

"Good monring Kaito-chan," said Shinichi, sitting across from him at the table. He was drinking orange juice from a steri-cup with his cybernetic robot arm. "Ready for the day's work?"

"Right on," said Kaito. The clock on his robo-tie showed 0750. "Well, looks like breakfast conversation will be cut short today. I've got quite a few clients that want to interview me. A couple birthday parties, some competitions with robots, you know the like."

"That's a lot more than usual," said Shinichi. "Been using the cybernet to host some adspace?"

"Yup." Kiato turned to the door, adjusting his outfit. "See you later, Shin-chan." The door beeped as it shut behind him automatically.

Shinichi sighed and laid back in his ultimate comfort brand complex neuromassage lazy boy chair. It had been over 200 years since the two had discovered Pandora's secrets and used them to live forever. He switched on the cybernet to link to the TV screen, displaying the morning's news in Neo-Japanese and closed captioning format.

He had watched countries fall, space travel achieved, galactic wars over confidential data leaks. Things were a lot diffferent from when it was just pen and paper. That had died off around 2100 after trees became sacred and there wasn't a necessity anyway. Regardless, he was still sixteen years old, and that was his greatest problem. People looked down on him thinking he was a rookie upstart, even though he happened to be the chief of the intergalactic police. Today was his day off.

Maybe he'd call Ran up and they could go hang out. Of course, once they had discovered Pandora, they had solved all regular immortality problems by handing it off to all their friends, family, and close acquaintances because nobody wanted todie because humans are horrible and always want to live forever. Except Ayumi's mom, who was a stick in the mud and wanted to go the natural way. But no one actually cared about that. 200 years was enough to stop caring. They had ignored her wishes anyway and put her in a cryogenic freezer, then Ayumi went off and married Genta. Also, Ran married Sera, Kazuha married Sonoko, Kogoro got back together with Eri, Makoto died, Mitsuhiko became a cyborg who couldn't feel love if he tried, Shiratori and Kobayashi ascended to a higher plane of existence, Takagi and Sato arent going to get married for another fifty years, Hakuba and Shiho went to prom together, Agasa is too busy monopolizing the entire industrial industry for being paired up, and Akai flew to california where he became best friends with a specific high schooler who will not be mentioned. Also, Heiji and Aoko tried but never hit it off.

Anyway, Shinichi had been on relatively good terms with all of his immortal friends and they had had TONS of parties. Things had worked out a little too well for them, and they had become the ultimate people of history, dominating their respective careers. Kaito was the official Kaitou Kid now and despite being an internationally known thief, he was insanely respected, and had free access to all the vaults, ever. Shinichi and his police crew sought for righteous justice in the universe (there were a couple of screw-ups, including the fact that Chiba's giant functioning Gundam robot had gained sentience and threw him out the airlock). Their house was still stationed in Beika-cho in Neo-Japan, a country under careful martial law. It was amazing how immortal people easily gained power.

The phone started ringing. Shinichi said, "Answer", and the TV hologram switched from the news to an incoming video call. Takagi's timeless visage showed up in the window. "We've got trouble, Commissioner."

This was peculiar, as usually things that were called 'trouble' in the 20th century were now being handled by sentient police robots. "What is it?"

"The Black Organization is back."

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in 200 years," said Shinichi. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"We've been getting hackers who are taking some data from our original time and leaving notes behind," said Takagi. "They're all signed 'Gin', mind you. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well," said shinichi, "They're either impostors who have learned quite a bit of history, or somehow they're the same people who've been hiding out and staying immortal. Or perhaps the descendants of the originals...or clones. We have a lot of options considering our science fiction setting."

"Don't forget ghosts."

"_Neuro_-ghosts, remember. You should be keeping up with popular science. Ghosts got outed as neuro-electrical leftovers, like, fifty years ago."

"Either way, we traced their location. Haido-cho, block eleventeen." (That was a number now.) "You want to make a raid with me? I'll get our neuro-armor."

While Takagi was saying this, Shinichi opened up Google Maps Earth Edition 6.0. "Hold up there, Takagi-kun. That's the address to the Haido Spaceport. It's not a location, it's a clue pointing us to space. Wherever they are, they want us to look up to the sky."

"Sounds like maybe a space base or a satellite." Takagi watched his neurocomputer's shared hyperscreen as Shinichi opened Google Orbit. He zoomed in on a specifically inconspicuous ship which was completely black colored with a crow insignia on the side. "That's clearly the one," said Takagi. "Let's send some space police after it."

"I think it's bait," said Shinichi. "They want us to up and destroy it. It could be a bomb in there. We should probably go up to space ourselves and infiltrate it stealth style."

So then hinichi and Takagi and Sato and one police android got into a spacepod and flew into orbit. It docked on the side of the ship, but using its stealth circuits, it went unnoticed by whoever was piloting the Black Organization ship. The android forced the airlock open with a crowbar and then they got inside.

"Nice and roomy in here," said Sato. "Not like the usual rogue starships." The lights were on and bright, and the interior looked like an Earth hotel, except all of the furniture was black. "Maybe a little too classical emo."

"Too creepy," said Takagi. The android nodded in agreement.

"Okay, enough about the design. We need to find out whoever's in here and why they're baiting us into blowing up the spaceship." Said Shinichi. They activated the cloaking component on their bioneurosuits and then they were invisible. "This will be easy if we're careful."

They ran down the corridor silently because their shoes had anti-sound physical engineering. The android ran a scanner to see if any bad guys were around. Soon they reached the cockpit of the ship.

"I don't see anybody in here," said Takagi over the neuroradios. "This must just be a decoy."

Then they turned around to leave but saw someone standing in the door. It was Vermouth. "Thought this might be a nice place for a reunion," she said. "Kudo Shinichi... and subordinates."

"It's been 183 years, 4 months, and 23 days too long, Vermouth." said Shinichi. "Not that I'm keeping count or anything, my built-in neurocalculator told me so." The android aimed a gun at Vermouth but didn't shoot. "Stand down, android," said Shinichi. "It's an ally." The android put its gun down but didn't leave its combat stance in case actual enemies around. Androids are really smart.

"You may not think the same of me after this," said Vermouth. A robot brought her an unconscious person in an all too familiar outfit.

"What are you doing with Kaito!?" sasked Shincihi. "Why did you take him?"

"I'm playing a new game," sai d Vermouth. "If you don't give us control of this planet's higher-ups, not only will you lose your precious husbando, btu also Gin will flip the switch, and hundreds of missiles will be sent to the surface of this planet. We've already deactivated the inviso-shields. It's just a matter of time."

"So it took decades for you to slip out of the shadows and show yourself, huh?" said Sato. "I shoulid have known from the start that letting you go free on Shinichi's orders in return for keeping his identity safe was a bad idea." She shrugged. "But whatever."

"Now we don't want to be hasty do we?" said another voice, which was Vodka. He deacriveted his inviso-chameleon neuro-aura and it turned out he had been next to them the entire time. "Still feeling a little edgy about those bullet holes I got in me after our last encounter, Kudo-kun." He pulled out a laser pistol.

Shinichi realized that either Vodka was a clone or that they had some mystical healing abilities becuase Vodka had been shot in the head multiple times and here he was looking completely healthy. "Oh crap," he said.

"Looks like all this peace made you a little soft and overconfident," said Vermouth. "You seem to have forgotten the lesson you learned the first time you got APTX'ed. Want to try it again?"

"Oh dear goodness you've still got those?" said Shinichi. "Shouldn't they be expired now, anyway?"

"Ha, just kidding," said Vermouth. "This time you'll definitely be dead if you don't comply with our demands."

"Okay, team huddle," said Shinichi. "If we let the Black Org take over earth, we get Kaito and thousands of lives. If we don't, a lot of people are going to die, but we'll die having an honorable death. Which one sounds better?"

"Can't we improvise a third idea?" said Sato.

"Sorry, I'm too narrow-minded for that," said Shinichi. "I vote we save the lives of our friends. Maybe the Black Org won't do such a bad job."

"I like that kind of thinking," said Vodka, who was also in the group huddle. "Let's do that."

"Okay," said Takagi. The android agreed with him again. (Takagi is good with androids.) Shinchi turned to Vermouth and gave her the key to the city, and she hadned over Kaito. "Thanks for this deal," said Shinichi.

Vermouth went into another room, where Gin was. "Here it is, boss," she said, hading over the actual key to the actual city of Neo-Tokyo.

Gin smiled evilly. He was the first Gin, who barely escaped and survived 200 years ago, and who was also immortal, but in bad health. He was hooked up to a lot of health machines. "Good job. We'll announce our coup soon enough. In the meanwhile, let's go to the high-security area." He wheeled out (he was on a robot-neuro-wheelchair, his health monitors floating beside him) and went down the main corridor. The airlock gates sealed behind the two. Now Gin needed to put his hand on the neuro-finger-reader in the next 60 seconds in order to go to the high security zone, or else the airlock would open to empty space and they would die. He slowly, slowly reached for the reader, knowing that everything would go perfectly. Then his hand froze and fell. "What did you do to me?" said GIn. "Oh nothing, just a little drug. I'll see you later," said Vermouth, pulling a futuristic spacesuit out of a hyper-portal-compartment in her pocket and putting it on. "Just kidding, I won't see you later. You're about to die, and I'm immortal, so it's pretty much impossible that we're going to meet up again." The airlock opened and Gin flew away towards the path of the sun. Goodbye, Gin.

Meanwhile Shinichi was tending to Kaito. Kaito had been unconcoiscus but then his eyes slowly opened.

"U ok buddy?" asked Shincihi. "Please say yes"

"No not realy," said Kaito, "I think I'm going to die now." Then he did.

"Kaito, noooooooo!" said shinchi. it had happened again. he had died a terrible and unjust death. Shinichi realized, agains, that he was dreaming. He turned around and looked at Vodka, Sato, Takagi, and the android. "Well?" hes aid. "What do you have to say this time about me and Kaito? Is our relationsship really that bad? Are we really the ones to blame here, or is society the reason why our love seems so terrible?"

The four dream entities didn't say antything.

"What did I do this time?" said Shinichi. "What could I possibly have done with Kaito that could get me out of the dream loop? I said good morning, we ate brekfast together, exchanged pleasantries, and then I traded the hwole Earth for his life! I don't see a problem wit h that!"

"Uh, this isn't really your fault," said Takaigi. "I mean, it seems like you did yoru best and stuff."

"Maybe it was about cheating death," said Sato. "But is taht really a bad thing? As a somewhat sentient entity, I thought it was a pretty sweet deal."

"Yeah, and cloning also," said Vodka. "Either way, you're probably going to wake up soon."

Shinichi stood there. He didn't wake up, or lose consciousness, or die. NOthing happened.

"This is ridiculous," said Shinichi. "This can't actually be reality. You guys admitted it yourselfs, you're just NPCs."

"Maybe there's something left to do," said Sato.

Then the android took off its robo helmet. It was Kaito.

"Wait, you were in there the whole time?" said Shinichi. "No I'm just a clone," said Kaito."

"Now what?" said Shinichi. "Do I just deject you becasuse you're a clone? That was what the last dream was about."  
"I am the same as Kaito," said Kaito. "I have his memories and stuff. Maybe I'm the real one, and that guy over there is my clone in a Kaito costume."

"This is ridiuclous," said Shinichi. "Well, you're not evil or anything, so maybe? But I'm sure that you'd remember how you ended up disguising as an android."

"But Shin-chan," said Kaito, "you're an android, too."

Shinichi realized he was an androud. He cut his own hand and underneath was circuits. "We're the same," said Kaito. "There's nothing to be afraid of any more."

"This is still a dream," said Shinichi. "Just a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"...No." Kaito took Shinichi's hand in his.

"It's okay, tantei-kun. Just a dream. I'll be there when you wake up. Flesh and blood, the real one, just how you like it. There's no hope for me, the dream manifest. Good luck out there."

Shinichi woke up. 

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES

There, I did it, ayumixgentafan. This is the exact literary equivalent to the number of favors you did for me. If you want more Ayumi x Genta references, I am expecting much more to come. I hope you like it though ^.^

I_RULE_THE_WORLD!, you haven't answered any of my emails. Are you okay? You didn't get caught, did you? If so, how did Aoko take it?

Magicianofthesilvereyes, I think this fic is fluffy enough to stand on its own. If you want more cute moments, then just get in a time capsule and wait until this fanfic is finished!


	13. Chapter 13

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

-Evanescence, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

* * *

Kaito didn't wake up. Shinichi was all alone in the void room.

"You said I'd see him again," said Shinichi. "Where is he!?"

Nothing happened, no disnembodyesd voices, no weasels or girls or therapist's chairs.

"You want me to figure this out by myself, dont' you?" No answer.

Shinichi sat down on the nonexistent ground and wondered what would happen. Was Kaito off having his own nightmares? Was this some sort of test? What would it take for them to wake up?

He secretly really wanted to make out with Kaito right now. The currently imaginary magician's eyes drew him in, the hands familiar, the face friendly. But it wasn't really there. He had to take some of his words back - he could not make out with Kaito under every circumstance under the sun. There had to be limits. That word, "_Limits_" brought back the torrential amounts of Kaitos smoching in front of him, instinctual human bodies, instinctual feelings. No intelligence. He couldn't live like that, there had to be something going on, some motive apart from animalistic tendencies.

"Well done," said Kaito's voice. It wasn't his inflections, or his tone, but it was definitely the same timbre. Shinichi saw a Kaito there, in full Kid uniform, standing above him.

"A clone," said Shinichi.

"That's right," said the Kaito clone.

"Where's the real one?"

"You don't deserve the real one. Not yet."

Shinichi got angry. "Why not? It's not like he isn't the same way as I am."

"Oh, but he is. He's realized his mistakes a little quicker than you." The clone tipped its hat. "You still have some time until you get it straight. I'm looking forward to that. But for now, you have a ways to go. Good luck, Heisei Holmes." 

* * *

Kaito looked at his hands in the dark alleyway. They were covered in mottled blood from killing yet another Shinichi clone.

"I've had enough clones," he said under his breath. "I want the real Shinichi."

The dead Shinichi on the ground laughed at him. "Isn't he right here?"

"I don't know what lesson you're trying to prove to me," said Kaito, "but I won't take the fake one over the real."

"Maybe that's not the point that we're trying to get across," said another clone, standing across from Kaito, its back to the wall. It smirked at him in a familiar SHinichiesque grin.

"Then what?"

"You're taking out your violence on him. Look at what you've done already. Why is it that you can so easily hurt the image of your lover?"

Kaito wondered about this. "Well, you're not real, and you're not the Shinichi I know, so I just wanted to shut the clone up."

"But you still did it. You didn't hold back, saying 'I can't hurt him if he looks like the one i love,' did you?"

"Stop it," said Kaito. "I don't know what's right any more!"

The clone waited for Kaito to continue.

"You're supposed to ignore the fact that they look like someone you love and kill them anyway, right? That's what happens in zombie movies! It shows that you're strong!"

"Is that what you really consider strength?" asked the clone. It put its hands behind its head in a very Shinichi-like gesture. "The ability to let go of your bonds?" It looked straight at Kaito. "Did you ever consider that strength is relative?"

Kaito was at a loss for words.

"To be unable to hurt something you love is something human. You need to stop striving to be above what you are, Kaito. Humanity needs to stop trying to escape itself."

Kaito looked at his hands again. His vision faded to black as a fiery pain spread throughout his body.

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES

ayufmixgentafan, don't tell me you're difsappointed by the mention I did. ff you want more, you're going to have to bribe me with somefthing extra special, as I don't ship those two at all. Who cares about the detective childfren when i could be watfhcing kaito and shinfichi make out under the moonlifght on a grassy plain?

Kaitokurobaa64, you call this ficcy 'dark?' Have you checked under your bed for monsters recently? i bet gin is in your closet too but when i open the door theres nothing! HA HAHA !

ArtistFox, you speak too complicated for me...like youre from olden times or something! But I can tell that you like it? I think.


	14. Chapter 14

_"In a few hours, the sun will rise!"_

-Evanescence

* * *

Conan walked out of class, an American flag hanging above Teitan Elementary School. He was dressed in an Angry Birds t-shirt, some official NBA shorts, and Lightning McQueen light up shoes. His backpack had Lego Star Wars on it and he was kicking a soccer ball which had Spongebob's face on it. He was a completely ordinary Japanese student, even though he had watched a couple American movies as his parents insisted because they were definitely more American than him.

George and Mitch were behind him talking about the latest Iron Man movie. Conan ignored them. "Iron Man just doesn't make any sense," he thought to himself. "Now, Phantom Thief Kid, there's a real hero." Conan wished that some day he could take to the skies of Portland, Oregon and join Kid on his moonlight flight. "Man, he's hot." (Conan regretted saying this risky word as he was on 4Kids' programming block and not Adult Swim.)

Tokyo, I mean Portland, was a big city but it was easy for Conan to find the Moore Detective Agency. He announced his arrival at home, and saw that Rachel was making him a sandwich with some powdered doughnuts, white with a little black paper handle so that you wouldn't get your hands that dirty. American food sure was convenient. Anyway, he was about to kick back and watch the most radical show ever, Cubix on the Fox Box when Rachel reminded him that he had planned to go play with the Junior Detective League out at Baker Park.

"Rachel, can't I just stay home and watch this for once?" said Conan.

"I can tell that you're brooding over something," said Rachel. "Just go outside and play. You're too young to be brooding. That's for teenagers like myself." Rachel proceeded to brood into her room over Jimmy, who she had technically just told to go outside.

Conan walked to the park but as he did, he saw the shadow of a hang glider above him. He looked up expecting Phantom Thief Kid but only found a regular hang gliding person. "That's lame," he said. "Where's Kid when you need him as a distraction for your personal issues?"

Conan sighed and then looked to his right and there was Kid. "What's up little homie?" said Kid. "Have you been solving plenty of cases?"

"Darn right I have," said Conan. "We've rescued at least three people from going to the Shadow Realm in the past week. Fighting evil is hard work."

"Nice," said Kid. "Want to go out for an ice cream?"

"Sure."

Phantom Thief Kid, whose real name was Kyle (no last name given, dub was too short), was prepared for his ultimate ice cream party with Conan. It was going to be a very good day except that the bad guys who put his father out of business by ruining his show seem ed to be watching him around the corner. They were also the bad guys who had tricked Jimmy into becoming their newest experiment. Kyle looked aprehenseive. Conan looked up at him. "Whats up?"  
"I dont know, but those two dudes in shady rags are catching up to us."

Melkior and Kaspar were sharing a friendly discussion about their favorite show, Cubix, while walking steadily closer.

"This is kind of weird," said Kyle.

"I agree," said Melkior, right next to Kyle's face. Kyle jumped like five feet in the air in an exaggerated Japanese animation fashion. "When did you get here," he said in awkward coordination with his lip syncing.

"Do you fellas happen to enjoy Cubix?" said Kaspar.

"I do," said Conan.

"And how about you?" said Melkior, pointing a gun-like finger in Kyle's direction.

"Uh...sure I do," said Kyle. "Cubix is the bee's knees."

"Splendid," said Melkior. "We're having a Cubix screening at the library. You guys should come." He handed Kyle and Conan each their own flyers and then skipped away hand in hand with Kaspar, singing the a capella version of the Cubix theme song.

Conan looked up at Kyle. "Clone."

"I thought you were the clone," said Kyle.

"Does that mean that both of us are real?" said Conan.

"Maybe it doesn't matter," said Kyle. "I give up on the matter."

"I suppose maybe you're right about that,' said Cone.

That night they went to the screening. It was really good. Conan was wondering when he was going to wakeup from this dream, the anxiety tensing at his heartstrings a little.

"Is it bothering you too?" said Kyle.

"Yeah," said Conan. "When will this dream end?"

"Dream?"

'You know, what happens when we sleep, or more dramatically, when we're in a coma."

"Since when was this a dream?"

"Since neither of us are actually American, nor do we actually like Cubix," said Cone.

"?" said Kyle, er, Kaito. He frowned confused.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal," said Conan. "So what if you're not actually the real Kaito, or whoever you are. I've gone through way too many of these dreams. This isn't funny any more," said Conan. "I just want to go home. I understand that clones are serious matters and that I should be less frenzied about our relationship," said Conan. "I get it now!"

Gin came out of the shadows. "Maybe not quite yet," he said.

"What could possibly be left that I have to learn?"

Gin aimed a gun at his face. "Maybe you should be a little more respectful to those in charge." He fired.

* * *

Getting tired? Don't stop yet! We're only halfway there! It's time for some Review Replies!

I_RULE_THE_WORLD!, thanks for the inspirations. Glad to hear that youre not dead or arrested or anything. POKE HAKUBA WITH A PENCIL FOR ME!

Magicianofthesilvereyes, thanks for the reviews again! I don't exactly know how it's going to end yet, it's a big mystery that I also have to slove. I've been working with kaito on it too!

**We'll be right back after these messages!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hyakunen buri_  
_No seikimatsu nake_  
_To iwarete boku wa waratta_  
_Hisakata _  
_Buri no seikimatsu hiroi sekai _  
_E tobi dashite yuku_

-Evanescence, _"Kimi ga Ireba_"

Oen day kaitou kuloba is just walks down the street when he sees a couple of guys who are wearing black clothing and eat softo kurimu (thats what they call soft served ice cream in nihon) in waffuru kons. kaito was really, really hungry since he hadnt eaten in two days because being kaitou kid 1412 is very taxing on ones time and he had just done about three heists in a row for no reason other tan to prove that the kaitou kid is immortal and insane. anyway he was super hungry and he had no en (its nOT YEN! ITS EN IN NIHONGO) because he dropped his leather wallet. thersa picture of shinichi inside but mosre importenatly there is like 50 en-dolalrs, which is enough for at least 10 ice cream koans. anyway he decides to steal one from the short guy since he is looking more likely to give up his ice cream cone and it is minto choco chippu.

he walks past the two of them and then he casually snap his finger s and suddenly he is the one holding the two scoops of mint chioco chipu and the guy in the sunglasses really confused because his ice cream vanishing! kaitou laughs but then they turn around and see him with the icer cream. kaito eats all the ice cream really fast as he runs away and the guy with the tall hair says 'Come back here, you jerk!' and the n he pulls out a gun and shot him. Vodka looks down at Kaitou and kciked him in the shins for taking and eating the ice cream, then gin gave Vodka his ice cream otu of the kindness of his heart.

"Gin you just shoot that guy with our new and untested medicine" said Vodka. "'s okay" said Gin, "it will jsut kill him even further." But what they did not know was that the medicine has a flaw. When shirry is making the medicine she entered a secret code into the comptuer by accident and then pressed 'delete' and it mixed up all the carbohydrates in the sequence and she didnt notice because gin ahd a gun to her head because he needed the medicine right away. SO then sharrys medicine had an unexpected affect on kaitou.

gin and vodka watched as kaito turne d into a DOG!

He has white fur and one blue eye and one purple eye and he is a Half Wolf Half SIberian Husky (canis lupus husky). Everyone has a dog version of themself inside them and this one is what Kaitou is. He is all white but he had a black clover on his chest and his eyes glowed in the dark. Kaito looks at them and said "wan" which meant woof in nihongo. The

'oh my gosh' say Vodka, "Taht guy turning into a dog! What we do?"

"Its oka," sad Gin. "Just lets the dog go, he cannot tell anyone what happened anyway. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ha," saying Gin. "Bye, little dogg." He kicked Kaitou dog away.

Kaito is sad because he was a dog but he also a wolf and he had to hide from the humans. Kaito takes his cell phoen from his clothes and dials Shinichis numebr. Maybe he can help. "Mosh mosh?" said Shinichi. Because Kaitou is a half husky he thought 'mosh' (hellow in nihongo by the way) was 'mush' which is what people say to husky sled dogs when they want them to start to run and so Kaitos sled dog instincts makes him start to gallop at a brisk pace. He is went to Shincihis house and pressed the doorbell and waited outside.

Shinichi answers the door. "Well hello little doggy" say Shinichi, "are you lost?" then Kaito drops the cell phone in front of him and he trace in the dirt "im kaito kuloba i got turned into a dog help" Shinichi say, "Kaito, is it really you? What happened?" and Kaito nods and then wrote in the dirt that he had stole some ice cream and he had been shot with a bullet that had a medicine made form the scientists at the kuro no soshiki (black organization) that made him a dog. Shinichi said "well im sorry that you did that Kaitou but you know that stealing is wrong except when you are Kaitou Kid. I forgive you for that 2 years ago when you found Pandora and made me normal again anyway. Come in I will make sure you are safe.

Kaitou walks into Shinichis house and he feels weird beacuse he is a dog and he couldnt see all the colors right. "Now" said Shinichi "dakedo (maybe in nihongo) I can get Haibara to make a medicing." He took down a bottle of ibuprofen from the shelf. "I think she can use this in her chemistry. Lets go see her" so they went over to agasas house. Agasa died a long time ago so ai lived there alone and she was 10 years old now.

"Well look waht we have here?" said Ai. "You got a wolfdog?" "Yeah and its Kaitou" said Shinichi "The Kuro No Soshiki using one of your apotoxins and it made him turn into a dog instead of a child. What happen?" Ai shrugs, "Probably is not my doing. I made the drug but further modifications were done by the Organization after I left. I guess that now they want dogs instead of little kids who can talk."

"Thats weird" said Shinichi "But if the Kuro no Soshiki find out that you are alive, then you are going to be in trouble." Kaito whines sadly. "Oh shut up" says AI. At least you are not dead. And I can find the antidote so you wont have to be a dog forever" Kaitos ears prick up at that last sentence and he says 'wan' very loudly (reminder that it means woof). Shinichi sighs and puts his hand on Kaitos head. "Dont worry, man, it will be okay," Shinichi sighs.


	16. Chapter 16

_Who let the dogs out_  
_Who Who Who Who_  
_Who let the dogs out _  
_Who Who Who_  
-Evanescence, "Who Let The Dogs Out"

* * *

Kaito Kuloba has been a dog for three days. He does not know (wakaranai) when he will turn back. He is living with his boifurendo Shinichi while Haibara works on a reverse APTX that will make him ningen again.

"Tadaima (Im home)," said Shinichi as he walks in. Kaito barks happily. Shinichi scratches Kaito on the head. It feels really good. "It's almost like anata're a real inu (that means dog in nihongo)." Kaito whined at this remark. "I'm kidding," said SHinichi. "It's not a big deal. Haibara already got boku an antidote, and if kanojo use that data, anata will be free soon too." Kaito wags kare no tail happily. Shinichi smiles down at kare.

While Sinichi is out, Kaito does chores. He is a dog but he can stand on hsi back legs and he manages to wash all the dishes. Shinichi sees that Kaito is really dextrous for an inu (that means dog in nihongo) and he says "should I buy a maid outfit?" says Shinichi, grinning evilly. Kaito really embarrassed but you can't tell that a dog is blushing desu yo. Anyway, Shinichi yukitais out and buys the maid outfit anyway because Kaito-chan looks so kawaii in it! Kare forces it on him and now Kaito is a maid dog until he turns back.

Kaito is upset by sore so the next day he goes over to Haibara's house. She lets him in and he says "Haibara, I am so sick of being a dog, when can I expect the medicine antidote to be read?" Haibara shakes her haid iya. "I don't know what to do yet for it, a dog is a lot different from a kodomo. This might not even be reversible," she said. Kaito whines and puts his paw over his face. "Don't give me that Kuloba-kun," says Haibara.

"Anata aren't enjoying living avec Kudo-kun at all?" Kaito looked down. "shikashi it is a little depressing," says Haibara. "watashi will try tonight to crack the carbohydrate code and then watashi will give anata a pill. If the pill works and turns you back into a ningen then you will have to stay while i make sure it is permanent.

One time," kanojo says," "Kudo kun took an antidote thinking it was permanent and he went over to hang out with Ran and when he is about to tell the truth he turned back in front of Ran, Kogoro, Heij, you, and Shiratori, Kaitou Kiddo, Akai, Sonoko, Takagi, Sato, Eri, Sera, Camel, Ayumi, Jodie, Subaru, Akai, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Kazuha, Kazuha's mom, Kazuha's dad, Gin, Vodka, and Ayumi, and Ayumi's clone.

Everyone found out and they were really freaked out. Shinichi realizes that he is Conan again and apologizes to everybody for lying to them. Ran starts crying knowing that Shinichi has been there the whole time protecting her. Then Kaito iss standing at the door "ara sorry watashi got carried away watashi should start writing watashi no fan fiction, you can ikimasu (go) now" She opens the door and Kaito runs away. Kaito is upset because he cant do anything as maid dog except for be a maid and clean Shinichis gross dishes and he might be stuck as a dog itsumo (always.)  
Kaito aws really mad. Kare realizes that it could be a very long toki (time) before an antidote. So he hatches an warui dog plan. He decides that Shinichi must be a dog too. So he goes and follows the trail of Gin and Voskas sofuto kurimu scent and he finds their base and steals some more of the medicine. Then eh goes home and mixes it into a drink which he offers to shinichi when he gets home. "This is nice orange juice" said Shinichi and then he turned into a dog.

"What the heck?" say Shinichi as he is a dog. Shinichi was a black dog with white paws and blue eyes he was really mad at Kaito btu now he could understand him. "Why am I a dog? Did you poison me?" he said angrily (it sounded like he was saying bark bark to people.) Kaito who was also a dog said "I didnt awnt us to be alone and separateid. I love you Kudou Shinichi even if you are a dog." Shinichi was mad because he didnt erally like the idea of being a dog and now the house is left alone to them. So Shinichi dog has to stay home from school and do the chores with Kaito which takes more time because they are dogs. Sometimes they do the dishes together and splash water on each other playfully.

They are almost like honto inu-tachi (real dogs.) Shinichi has to use his voice changer to cover up his tacks and it can make a dog voice sound like a human voice because Agasa updated it before he die. A coule days later Haiabra comes over and says "Kaito I finished the antidote" and then she saw another dog in the hallway, standing there in the hallway on its back legs trying to read a Sherlock Holmes book. "Shinichi how did you get the medicine?" she asked. "Kaito stole some" said Shinichi. "Then he shold have given me some because I could have solved this a long time ago." Kaito walked in and he apologized but Haibara shrugged. "Anyway these would let you go back to being normal hopefully. I can't test the drug because animal rights PETA will show up at my door wondering whats going on if they know that im turning dogs into humans like in that one Goose Bumps book." Shincihi wondered why Haiabra read that garbage anyway. Then he takes the pill and so does Kaito. They turn back into real normal people and Kaito deosnt have to wear a maid suti any more (but Shinichi wants him to). "Thanks Haibara, I

Kaito tried to forget about his dog daze. He is not happy about what he had to go throuhg and how Shinichi treatd him like a honto (real) dog and made him beg for dog bones. He asks Shincihi to forgive him. Shinichi shrugs and says "It is fun for a while but then when I was dog too I realized that you are sad." He puts a comforting arm on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito smiles at him happily.

Kaito stopped smiling.

"Oh my gosh Shinichi," he said. "What have we just been thinking? What have we been saying?"

Shinichi looked over at him, confused. "You mean... It wasn't real... Oh my gosh. Wait, are you -" He cut himself off. If he asked about the real Kaito, it would go downhill right from there. He just had to pretend it was the actual one. Maybe it was. "Are you serious? That didn't feel like a dream. This felt like a month. That Haibara felt too real, even if half the stuff she said was complete garbage and made no grammatical sense..."

"It's so creepy when I think about it," said Kaito. "I really hope we can get back to real life soon. These dreams are going too far. I just want to go home. Maybe you and me can go out and have a sundae together when we're all done here. What do you think?"

"Yeah," said Shinichi. "I really just want a quiet day in the house, a nice cold ice cream beverage, like you said, and a real sleep full of dreams that aren't being controlled by a being above our level."

They looked up at the sky, feeling a little nostalgic for home. The clouds begin to twist into a storm and the sky started to turn green. "That's not good," said Kaito. "I think whoever's watching got a little peeved at our commentary." The wind started blowing harder.

"Let's get back in my dream house," said Shinichi. But as they walked inside, the door took them somewhere else. It was a hospital room. Conan was lying there in the bed, in a deep sleep. Ran watching over him. Kogoro was facing the window, and you could see in the reflection that he was frowning sternly.

"I can't look at this," said Shinichi. "I can't bear to see them worrying about me. I need to wake up and help them."  
"And I bet somewhere that my mother is doing the same," said Kaito. "And Aoko, and even uncle Nakamori."

"Do you think," said Shinichi, continuing to stare at the dream scene, "that it's our fault that we got into this state?"

"... I don't know," said Kaito. "I know that this happened after one of my heists, but I don't remember the heist itself. Do you?"

"No," said Shinichi. He crossed his arms behind him. "What kind of people were we, back then? What were we looking for? What merited this punishment?"

"Whoever they were, we're not them any more. And maybe that's for the better."

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES TIME!

Magicianofthesilvereyes, sorry that Kaito-dog had to go! I hope you appreciated him while he was here.

Ayumixgentaforever, what is Ayumix? What's a Gentaforever? I don't know half the things you're saying any more. This fanfiction is about Kaito and Shinichi, not your gibberish. Are you hallucinating these characters or what?

Shirubaaburetto, i heard that you liked Japanese, so I put a lot in this chapter! I know so much.


End file.
